


Hazards Included

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the War Steve picked up smoking, unaware of the dangers.  In the twenty-first century, Steve tries to continue; not everyone agrees with that decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazards Included

“Dummy, no!” 

It was the only warning Steve had before he was doused by the robot in question. He heard a clang as the extinguisher was dropped and felt the pack of cigarettes being ripped from his grip, accompanied by an enraged whir. Steve wiped his face clean and saw Dummy escaping with the pack before dousing it in turn.

Steve turned to glare at Tony who was looking at him sheepishly. Tony gave a “What can you do?” shrug. 

“The cigarette wasn't even lit. I had just taken it out of the pack.” He groused. Tony grinned. 

“Fire safety is one of Dummy’s priorities like smoothie making.” The robot in question perked up at the word and made an inquisitive sound. “No Dummy, no smoothies.” A sad whir. “Later.” An excited cheep. Then somehow he whirred disapprovingly at Steve. 

Steve glared back. Dummy gave another indignant whir before picking up the extinguisher and nudging Tony with it. “Another one? This is the sixth one this week.” Tony said and took the apparently empty canister from his robot.

Tony shook his head and walked back to the workshop or wherever he refilled those blasted things. Steve glared at them and went to go get changed. After his shower and quick change he went to grab another pack from his drawers and headed outside, this time on the guard for errant robots. He barely managed to take a puff of the item before an unexpected and very isolated thunderstorm drenched him form head to toe. Thor landed on the same balcony and gave him a warm smile. 

“Steven! How are you, my friend?’ he clapped him on the back heartily and headed inside, somehow not dripping wet. Steve just stared at his ruined cigarettes and resisted the urge to cry. Thor had done that on purpose; he just knew it. The god had the tendency to treat them like puppies. 

After another impromptu change, he took his bike and rode out to the country. He looked around, up and behind him. When he lit a cigarette he took a nice deep drag and let it out contently. Finally. 

Which was of course the moment a not-unexpected thunderstorm fell over him and drenched him from head to toe. 

“Motherfu-“ the rest of his sentence was drowned out by a clash of thunder and lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=35083411t35083411
> 
> Back in the forties it wasn't well known that smoking is very dangerous. They were very few research and proof of that and it was widely ignore and even criticize. Some doctor even advise smoking for people with anxiety issues.  
> So, when Steve was in the Howling Commando, Steve picked up smoking, with pleasure, without concerns or knowing how bad it is.
> 
> Now he's in the 21st, and he's happy that Lucky Strike and Philips Morris are still there. At least there's something that hadn't change. And even if he is aware now of what it could do to his health (it's written on the packaging), he ignores it because the serum will take care of that. 
> 
> He isn't aware of the health hazard of second-hand smoking. So a few day after he moved-in avengers Tower, he lights up a cigarette after a meal.
> 
> The other ones are concerns and mad and try to make him quit.
> 
> At first, Steve doesn't understand. So maybe it's a bad habit but he put up with theirs, he thinks they should do the same for him.
> 
> Bonus  
> \- One avengers quit smoking years ago and envies Steve. Up to Filler if S/he smokes again because of Steve.  
> \- If Steve has a partner in his life, the partner is really bothered by the smell and Steve's breath  
> \- Dummy and his fire extinguisher follow Steve everywhere !


End file.
